bingo_bookfandomcom-20200213-history
Drago Hyuuga
Character name:Drago Hyuuga Village of origin:Konoha (If rouge please mark: ) Age:21 sex:m Weight:200 Height:6'6 Appearance (a picture will work here): tall medium build short black hair allways wearing a black cloak with hood up covering his face. Background (just a little information so we can know who you are):Freindly to most. like to be around people even if he does seem like he dont wont to. 1.Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou - Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms 2.Hakke Hyaku Nijuha Shou - Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms 3.Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin 4.Jyuuken (Gentle Fist) 5.Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) 6.Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu) 7.Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) 8.Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique) 9.Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique) 10.Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) 11.Byakugan (Evil Eye) 12.Doton no Jutsu - Earth Release Technique/Doton no Jutsu, the act of using the Earth Element, allows the ninja to change their chakra into earth. This allows the ninja to go into the earth and hide from his opponents, manipulate the earth in attacks or create earth to use against their opponents. 13.Mokuton no Jutsu - Wood Release Technique/Mokuton no Jutsu, the act of using the Wood Element, allows the ninja to manipulate and conjure tree and wood at will. The wood will grow and bend at the ninja's will, taking whatever form he needs. This element is formed through the simultaneous usage of the Earth and Water Elemental styles. 14.Muon Satsujin Jutsu - Silent Homicide Technique/Muon Satsujin Jutsu, the ability to commit a silent homicide, is a technique to dispatch your foe with no warning. Your quick speed and skills will instantly kill them before they can provide a defense. Momochi Zabuza was known as an expert in this technique during his times with the Hidden Mist ANBU. 15.Arijigoku - Inescapable Hell/Doton • Arijigoku is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seal, Fudou will create a conical crater below his opponent. This twisting, sinking pit will pull the target below ground to imprison and suffocate them. 16.Doryou Dango - Mausoleum Earth Dumpling/Doton • Doryou Dango is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After striking the ground with his hands, Jiroubou is able to overturn the earth into a large dumpling shape chunk of earth the size of a mausoleum. Using his immense strength, he can lift up the ball and hurl it at his opponent, flatening all in its path. 17.Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile/Doton • Doryuudan is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and create a dragon from the river of mud made after using the Doryuu Taiga technique. This dragon will then spew mud projectiles from its mouth. 18.Doryuu Heki - Earth Style Wall/Doton • Doryuu Heki is a defensive Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and then spew a line of mud onto the ground. The mud will then grow into a large mud wall to help defend against incoming attack. 19.Doryuu Jouheki - Earth Style Rampart/Doton • Doryuu Jouheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals. Then a large earthen wall will erupt from the ground. Yamato used this technique in conjunction with a Water Style Takitsubo Jutsu. This allowed him to form a large waterfall. 20.Doryuu Katsu - Earth Style Split/Doton • Doryuu Katsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals, then place their hand to the ground. This will cause the earth to rise up and split apart. Once the ninja removes their hand from the ground, the earth parting will end. 21.Doryuusou - Earthen Rising Spears/Doton • Doryuusou no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. After forming the needed hand seals, spears of stone will raise from the ground to pierce the target. The technique can be countered by an opponent who hardens their body with a stronger Earth Element jutsu. 22.Doryuu Taiga - Earth Flow River/Doton • Doryuu Taiga is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will do the necessary hand seals and transform the ground upon which the enemy stands into a river of mud. 23.Retsudo Tenshou - Revolving Split Earth Palm/Doton • Retsudo Tenshou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. This technique allows the ninja to control nearby stone and rock. When the ninja forms the needed handseals and slams their palm to the ground, surrounding rock will begin to churn and twist up crushing all those trapped within it. 24.Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Double Suicide Decapitation Technique/Doton • Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. The ninja will travel through the ground to appear below their target. They will then surprise their target by then pulling them into the ground. Once in the ground their target is thus immobilized. 25.Tsuchi Kairou - Earth Corridor/ Doton • Tsuchi Kairou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Earth Element. To utilize this technique, Gitai will first be under the influence of Yomi's evil medically enhanced chakra. This will grant him Earth chakra. After slamming his fists to the ground, the earth will rise up and over his target, imprisoning them. 26.Yomi Numa - Swamp of the Underworld/ Doton • Yomi Numa is a Ninjutsu technique used by the Sannin Jiraiya utilizing the Earth element. After forming the needed handseals, a vast swamp can appear beneath his target to sink and kill it. 27.Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique/Katon • Gouryuuka no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed hand seals, the ninja will expel dragon head fireballs at their opponent. These powerful fireballs can punch through concrete. 28.Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique/ Hiraishin no Jutsu is a ninjutsu technique utilized by the Fourth Hokage. The technique gave Yondaime his nickname "Konoha's Yellow Flash," due to his bright yellow hair and his ability to traverse great distances in the blink of an eye. A space-time jutsu like Kuchiyose, Yondaime first needs to mark his destination with a shiki (rite) first, he can then activate the jutsu to come to the mark. He can apply this to a weapon such as a kunai, and when thrown or used, he can instantly travel to it. He can also apply the mark to a touched area, such as his opponent or some other surrounding feature. No matter where the opponent goes, Yondaime can travel to the mark to kill them. 29. BloodLine Hyuuga Bloodline Limit - Byakugan (White Eye) Founders: Hyuuga Clan Description: Byakugan is a special eye trait limited to Hyuuga Clan members. When this Bloodline Limit is used a strain is forced around the eye below the temple towards the ears. There's a noticeable difference on the user's face: blood vessels appear to be pulsating through the skin. The user of this Bloodline Limit is capable of turning it on or off at will (after originally performing the hand seals). It appears as though its use has no negative physical effect on the user, but it is not known what kind of effect is placed on the eye after being used for a prolonged period of time. When the user activates Byakugan, the user gains exceptional vision. This new vision allows the user to view an opponents Chakra circulatory system. The user also has a field of vision, which is almost 360 degrees, minimizing the blind spot. In addition to this, the users range of vision can increase over a very long distance. The strength of this vision may depend on the ability of the user. The increase in range of vision complements the new field of vision. This allows the user to detect, without effort, any action within a 15m radius (the small blind spot is counted as an exception). The Byakugan user boasts an advantage in the field of close combat due to the vision and sense of nearby surroundings he/she has. After activating Byakugan, the user can perform Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). The level of Jyuuken performed depends on the ability of the user and the strength of the user's Byakugan. A skilled Byakugan user may use Jyuuken to seek an opponents Chakra holes (Tenketsu) and attack the Chakra circulatory system directly by making then it target of a Jyuuken attack. A highly skilled Byakugan user is capable of damaging all of the opponents Chakra holes and potentially shutting down the opponents Chakra circulatory system. Category:Characters